A human workflow has a lifecycle that typically involves a large amount of data throughout the lifecycle of that process. For example, a human workflow starts when a process is initiated and goes through various human interactions until the different stages (also referred to as “events”) of the process's lifecycle are completed. There are different stages of the process from the start to the end. Examples of a process' lifecycle stages include starting the task associated with the process, assigning responsibility for the task to someone, and completing the task. Many iterations of human activity may be involved with that form throughout the lifecycle of the process. For example, there may be ten different users working on that form during the lifecycle of that process. Each person is adding their respective information or updates into the form. A process may include one or more tasks and one or more forms may be used to implement each task of the process. There is a need for tracking the information associated with a process due to people entering information and updates to forms associated with a process.